Second Meeting
by Chio-san
Summary: Tras haber cumplido su papel de perfecto mayordomo, Sebastian regresa a Londres 300 años más tarde. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionará al ver de nuevo a su joven amo con vida?
1. Prólogo

**Second Meeting**

**Prólogo**

Londres había cambiado.

Era la primera vez en siglos que pisaba esas calles, en otra era sucias y descuidadas, y que sin embargo, actualmente gozaban de una luminosidad incierta.

Londres había cambiado. Pero no los humanos que la habitaban.

Seres corruptos, poco atractivos y sin ninguna característica especial. No obstante, cada cierto tiempo, una de entre miles de millones de almas sobresalía entre las demás.

Ciel Phantomhive fue una de ellas. Orgullosa, pura, con un sabor indescriptible.

Recordaba como aquel sutil aroma le hacía la boca agua, lo descontrolaba. Y por eso mismo se cuestionaba el por qué había desperdiciado tantos años a su servicio. De haber querido, podría haberlo devorado al poco tiempo de hacer el contrato.

Poco a poco, se vio envuelto por los recuerdos de aquella noche.

* * *

><p>— Sebastian — dijo su, ya no tan joven, amo.<p>

Ciel Phantomhive, a sus ochenta y nueve años de edad, reposaba pacientemente en su lujosa cama de matrimonio, aguardando una muerte cercana.

Tras la reciente pérdida de su esposa , Elizabeth, Ciel Phantomhive había permanecido en aquella habitación. Su venganza había sido cumplida. Su vida había sido larga y plena.

A sus diecinueve años, el joven conde había cumplido su promesa con la marquesa Middleford, desposándola en una sencilla iglesia de las cercanías.

Ciel Phantomhive fue amado por su mujer, sus hijos y sus nietos, sin embargo, los años fueron pasando y Sebastian esperó, pacientemente, a su lado. Hasta que Lizzy lo dejó.

El conde solo contaba con su mayordomo esta vez, sus hijos y sus nietos no habitaban la mansión, y las visitas se reducían a una o dos al mes.

Fue entonces cuando el conde le preguntó.

— Sebastian — le llamó de nuevo.

— ¿Sí? — respondió desde la penumbra de la sala.

Ciel dudó.

— No me queda mucho, ¿verdad?

— No.

Silencio.

— Devorarás mi alma dentro de poco — dijo.

El conde sonrió levemente. Tal vez por la soledad. Tal vez por resignación.

— Sí — le respondió el demonio.

Ciel medito durante unos minutos.

Ese shinigami estrafalario, ¿vendrá a por mí?

— No — respondió con una media sonrisa.

Menos mal, no hubiera soportado verlo de nuevo.

Cada segundo transcurrido, el conde se sentía más y más cansado.

Hasta que el momento llegó.

— Es la hora — dijo Sebastian, acercándose.

Ciel suspiró.

Está bien.

El demonio avanzó lentamente hacia él, esparciendo su aroma a muerte en la habitación.

* * *

><p>— ¡Lo siento!<p>

El demonio abandonó el mundo de los recuerdos para adentrarse, una vez más, en la realidad.

Una chica, de no más de quince años, había chocado con él mientras caminaba.

— ¡Lo siento, de veras! — se disculpó por segunda vez.

Pero algo más, llamó la atención del demonio.

Un olor familiar…

— Mira que eres torpe, — dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros que se encontraba a su lado — ¡vamos a llegar tarde!

Su mirada carmesí se poso en el chico que momentos más tarde corría calle arriba.

Su olor…

Sus ojos…

Su pelo…

Su pose...

— Nos volvemos a ver, Ciel Phantomhive — susurró mientras proseguía su camino.


	2. Hambre

**Second Meeting**

**Capítulo 1: Hambre**

— ¡Mi querido Sebas-chan! ¡¿A qué se debe está llamada imprevista?

— ¿Se puede saber por qué acabo de ver a un perfecto clon de Ciel Phantomhive cruzando la calle? — interrumpió al Shinigami de pelo rojo que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

El dios de la muerte medito durante unos segundos.

— Ya sabes que eso podía pasar, Sebastian. — dijo — Consumiste parte de su alma, pero no toda. Sabías que ese pequeño fragmento podría reencarnarse de un momento a otro. Lo extraño es que haya tardado tanto en hacerlo.

Silencio.

— No querrás hacer un contrato con ese niño, ¿verdad? — continuó Grell — A Will no le gustaría eso...

— No. Con un contrato tuve suficiente — respondió el demonio — No pienso aguantar su arrogancia por otros setenta y seis años más.

— Entonces sería mejor que no te acerques a él, su cuerpo es distinto, pero su alma es la misma.

— Sí, ese maldito olor a perfección ya me está volviendo loco, — dijo — apesta.

Los dos quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Sebastian podía escuchar el irritado tono de voz de William desde el otro lado del auricular.

— Sebas-chan, Will está algo nervioso así que tendremos que hablar en otro momento.

— Claro — respondió Sebastian con una divertida sonrisa — Adiós.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron fatídicamente.<p>

Desde que la esencia del alma del antiguo conde había entrado en su vida los días eran más largos, más tortuosos… Tenía hambre. Un hambre que no podía saciar con las insípidas almas que cazaba en una noche.

Su olor permanecía en los alrededores aunque aquel niño permaneciera a diez kilómetros de distancia.

Con cada día que pasaba el demonio estaba más y más hambriento. Más y más furioso.

Hasta que una mañana no lo soportó más. En un instante se encontraba en los alrededores de lo que parecía ser un colegio. La misma chica con la que chocó aquel día apareció a los pocos minutos. Seguida por _él_.

La última vez no había tenido bastante tiempo como para apreciarlo correctamente, tan solo había notado las claras similitudes que poseía de su antiguo amo. No se había fijado en el azul de sus ojos - tan idéntico a los de Ciel -, ni en su nívea piel - tan rozada por sus dedos trescientos años atrás -, ni en los finos cabellos oscuros que lo caracterizaban.

Inmerso en sus comparaciones comenzó a seguir al niño de no más de trece años. Él, junto a la que se suponía que debía ser su amiga y que guardaba un cierto parecido a su antigua esposa, caminaban lentamente tres metros por delante.

De pronto la chica se despidió con la mano y siguió otra ruta.

Sebastian avanzó un poco más, siguiéndolo.

— ¿Te conozco? — dijo de pronto el niño, interrumpiendo su paso —.

Sebastian dudó.

— Tal vez — dijo con su característica sonrisa—.

El niño se volvió cruzando sus miradas.

— Me has seguido desde que he salido del colegio.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó—.

— Eso deberías averiguarlo tú — respondió—.

Silencio.

— Tu cara me resulta muy familiar, te conozco de algo, ¿verdad? — preguntó desconfiado —.

Silencio.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó el demonio con una sonrisa — Porque yo sí.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el capítulo uno. Siento no hacer los capítulos más largos, pero creo que si duraran más la historia perdería parte de su esencia ^_^<em>

_Muchas gracias por la acogida que le habéis dado, no pensaba que iba a gustar tanto. ¡Gracias!_

_Los reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo, así que estoy deseosa de contestar a todos ellos, si has llegado hasta aquí leyendo, por favor, comenta que te ha parecido la historia._

_¡Muchas gracias!_


	3. Inmortalidad

**Second Meeting**

**Capítulo 2: Inmortalidad**

Nunca tuvo la intención de encontrarse en tal situación. No debería haberle seguido. Mucho menos haber hablado con él. Y, desde luego, no deberían encontrarse en aquel lugar.

Eso es lo que Sebastian pensaba mientras observaba al niño que tenía enfrente dar un gran mordisco a lo que él llamaba un "_Big Mac"._

— ¿Cómo te llamas? –rompió el silencio el chico de cabello oscuro a la vez que mordía por segunda vez su hamburguesa.

El demonio dudó entre responder o no. Resignado, decidió hablar.

Sebastian.

— ¡Mi perro también se llama Sebastian! –dijo riendo– ¡Qué casualidad!

Sebastian suspiró divertido, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

— Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? –le preguntó, aunque muy dentro de sí ya sabía la respuesta.

— Ciel. –dijo– ¿No comes? Dijiste que tenías hambre.

Sebastian suspiró.

— Se me ha quitado el apetito –respondió con su usual sonrisa.

Y era cierto. El olor de Ciel lo embriagaba, hasta tal punto que minutos antes lo siguiera inconscientemente. No obstante, ahora que se encontraba a su lado entablando una conversación, su necesidad había menguado.

Se trataba de una sensación extraña. Aquel niño era Ciel, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Ciel era reservado, orgulloso y maduro. Este Ciel, sin embargo, era… era un niño.

— ¿Te dijo mi padre que me siguieras?

Sebastian observó como continuaba comiendo con su mentira ya preparada.

A decir verdad, no se esperaba que Ciel aceptara la invitación de un desconocido, por eso esperaba algo como esto.

— Exacto – mintió.

Ciel negó con la cabeza.

— Él siempre quiere protegerme, piensa que por tener trece años y ser el hijo de un importante director de compañía estoy constantemente en peligro.

Sebastian rió. Si el supiera lo cerca que se encontraba el peligro…

— Aun así… – dijo Ciel seriamente – Tu cara me es muy familiar, ¿estás seguro de que no nos hemos visto antes?

— Posiblemente lo hayamos hecho – dijo el demonio.

Ciel le miró con extrañeza en sus ojos.

— Pero deberás recordar tú dónde y cuándo nos vimos por última vez — respondió el demonio casi leyéndole el pensamiento — Por ahora debería llevarte a casa.

El demonio, resignado, decidió acompañarlo. Si el niño tardaba más de lo habitual, o se extraviaba comenzarían los problemas. Estaba decidido. No podía mezclarse con él de nuevo. Todo sería problemático. Por eso decidió que era momento de salir de su vida para siempre, desaparecería tal y como había aparecido. Era lo más correcto.

— Hasta luego – dijo Ciel.

Sebastian se despidió del chico con una sonrisa amarga y prosiguió su camino.

* * *

><p>Nunca había tenido pesadillas. Ni una sola.<p>

Durante los trece años de su vida nunca había soñado. Por eso no entendía el por qué de que aquellos sueños aparecieran tan de pronto.

Siempre era lo mismo. Un hombre cuya voz recordaba tan cercana y un rostro borroso.

Todo era oscuro.

_— Si Lady Elizabeth supiera lo que hace por las noches con un simple mayordomo, ¿qué cree que opinaría? _

_— Me importa bastante poco lo que opinaría, —decía la otra voz— puesto que no lo sabrá nunca. _

Ciel despertaba todas las noches sobresaltado. Mentalmente se preguntaba una y otra vez a quienes pertenecían aquellas voces que le eran tan familiares. Aunque siempre era en vano.

* * *

><p>— Se lo que has hecho Sebas-chan –dijo el pelirrojo con su usual voz cantarina.<p>

El demonio calló.

— Will se enfadara mucho cuando lo sepa. – continuó – ¡Prometiste no inmiscuirte en su vida!

El silencio continuó por parte de Sebastian.

— Por tu culpa ese chico está soñando cosas que no debería.

— ¿Está recordando? – preguntó Sebastian, irrumpiendo por primera vez en la conversación.

— Sí – dijo Grell.

Los habitantes de la ciudad paseaban despreocupadas por las calles, ajenas a la conversación que estaban teniendo en aquella cafetería.

— Tengo que irme, – el Shinigami se levantó de su asiento – tengo una misión.

Los dos se despidieron silenciosamente y Sebastian aguardó un poco más en aquella cafetería.

Cuando su joven amo murió, tomar el té con un _amigo _se había vuelto algo rutinario. Una vez al mes, al año tal vez. Era agradable entablar conversación con alguien conocido. Por eso, el dios de la muerte acudía cada primero de mes a aquella cafetería a brindarle compañía.

A veces el demonio hablaba. A veces no. Pero siempre era puntual a su cita. Tal vez, tras tantos años, la soledad le afectaba, aunque solo fuera un poquito. Por eso, Grell sabía, que tarde o temprano volvería a buscar a ese niño.

Tal vez, la inmortalidad no fuera tan buena como pensaban los humanos.

* * *

><p>Fue un año más tarde cuando se volvieron a ver.<p>

El demonio aguardaba en las afueras del colegio, observando como uno a uno los alumnos se apresuraban a llegar a sus casas. Por fin, tras dos o tres minutos, Ciel apareció.

Se encontraba de nuevo con aquella chica que guardaba un gran parecido con su anterior esposa, caminando con la gracia y el porte de un conde.

Ciel lo miró por fin. Lo miró con esos ojos tan idénticos a los de su joven amo, y dijo:

— ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo sí.

El demonio sonrió y sintió de nuevo que la inmortalidad no era tan mala como parecía.

No si podía encontrarse de nuevo con él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Por fin actualizo! Ni siquiera sé cómo me ha quedado el capítulo porque estos días he estado muy falta de inspiración. Lo he escrito casi a la fuerza xDD<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que han añadido mi fic a favoritos o lo están siguiendo, en serio, es un honor para mí.**_

_**Como siempre digo, los review hacen que me anime a escribir más, por eso, si has llegado hasta aquí deja uno, estaré encantada de responderlo ^_^**_


	4. Miedo

**Second Meeting**

**Capítulo 3: Miedo**

— ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo sí.

El demonio sonrió y sintió de nuevo que la inmortalidad no era tan mala como parecía.

No si podía encontrarse de nuevo con él.

* * *

><p>— ¿Por qué presiento que me estás ocultando algo, Grell Sutcliff? —cuestionó William posicionándose delicadamente sus gafas con el dedo corazón.<p>

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó. Lo había descubierto.

— ¿Qué podría estar ocultándote?

El Shinigami pelirrojo sonrió con nerviosismo mientras su acompañante no paraba de ordenar los papeles de su escritorio.

— Cierto asunto con la reencarnación de un pasado conde, ¿tal vez?

— ¿Me crees capaz de ocultarte algo así? —Grell rió nerviosamente mientras pasaba las manos por la espalda de William.

— Sí, — dijo apartándolo —siempre ocultas cosas cuando se trata de ese demonio.

Los dos mantuvieron el silencio durante unos segundos.

— ¡Me encanta cuando te pones celoso! — el pelirrojo se abrazó de nuevo a él de forma alocada.

— Cállate —dijo el pelinegro a la vez que intentaba, fallidamente, apartarlo.

* * *

><p>— ¿Por qué será que siempre terminamos igual?<p>

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el demonio.

— Desde hace dos años, una vez a la semana, siempre terminamos en la misma hamburguesería, yo comiendo mi hamburguesa con queso y tú… haciendo nada.

Sebastian mantuvo su silencio.

— Nunca comes —prosiguió Ciel— Nunca hablas más de lo normal. Solo te sientas en frente de mí, me miras mientras como y sonríes. ¿Por qué? Y no me vengas otra vez con el cuento de que te ha enviado mi padre.

Sebastian sonreía entre sorprendido y curioso.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó.

— Mi padre murió hace año y medio. Obviamente no podría haber mandado a nadie para cuidarme.

Silencio de nuevo.

— No has respondido a mi pregunta, Sebastian.

El, ahora adolescente, continuaba mordisqueando su hamburguesa cuando el mayor contestó.

— Digamos que te pareces a alguien que conocí.

Las personas continuaban caminando de un lado para otro en aquella hamburguesería, y sin embargo Ciel sintió en aquel momento que solo existía la persona que tenía en frente.

— ¿Era importante para ti? —preguntó.

— No lo sé —respondió con indiferencia.

El bullicio continuó.

— ¿Le querías?

— No lo sé.

Ciel supo que aquella respuesta era una mentira.

* * *

><p>— ¡Vas a hacer que tenga problemas, Sebas-chan!<p>

Sebastian sonreía.

— Se te enfría el té —dijo.

El Shinigami tomó su taza y bebió.

— ¡Will lo sabe, y no le gusta! ¡Está enfadado! ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a su alma, solo te pedí eso, y tú no hiciste caso!

El rostro del demonio se torno serio.

— Gracias a él los días pasan rápido.

El dios de la muerte suspiró.

— Desde que lo vi mi vida es más entretenida. No siento la necesidad de devorar almas todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera deseo dañar a nadie.

— Tal vez… —dijo el pelirrojo— William podría darte un permiso especial… Con la condición de que no hagas ningún contrato.

— Tal vez.

* * *

><p>— ¿Por qué siempre te recoge ese hombre los viernes? —preguntó Lizzy observando el coche negro estacionado en la salida.<p>

No lo sé.

— ¡¿No lo sabes? —gritó— ¡Podría ser alguien peligroso!

— No creo, hace ya dos años que lo conozco.

La chica volvió a mirar por la ventana.

— ¿Era amigo de tu familia?

— No lo sé —respondió recogiendo sus libros.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Tampoco lo sé.

— Elizabeth dudó.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué vas con él?

— Sebastian es… divertido.

* * *

><p><em>— ¿Se siente nervioso? —preguntó el hombre vestido de oscuro. <em>

_— ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?_

_— Mañana es su boda — sonrió. _

_El mayordomo le entregó lo que parecía ser un delicioso pastel de chocolate. _

_— A partir de ahora deberás ser cuidadoso, —el conde se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca— Elizabeth es inteligente. Podría sospechar algo. _

_— Siempre soy cuidadoso, amo. —dijo—Aun así, hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar, tal vez debería ser usted el que sea cuidadoso y no yo. _

_El Conde lo miró con desprecio. _

_— Esta noche no requeriré de tus servicios, Sebastian Michaelis. _

_El mayordomo sonrió. _

* * *

><p>Ciel despertó sobresaltado.<p>

Observó su reloj. Las cuatro y media de la mañana.

_Sebastian Michaelis. _Aquel nombre resonaba en su mente.

Desvelado como estaba, decidió abandonar la cama e intentar realizar alguna actividad productiva. Se acercó a su escritorio dispuesto a leer algún libro cuando observó la luz parpadeante del monitor de su ordenador.

_Tal vez… _—se dijo para sí mismo.

Introdujo aquel nombre en el buscador de internet con cierto miedo.

A los pocos segundos una foto inundó parte de la pantalla.

_No puede ser._

_Sebastian Michaelis, _—leyó— _se le conoció como el fiel mayordomo de Ciel Phantomhive, conde de gran prestigio, que habitó Inglaterra durante mediados del siglo XIX. _

_Según investigaciones, el mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis, desapareció momentos después de la muerte del Conde, tras servirle de forma apropiada durante toda su vida. _

_Otras fuentes menos fiables especulan sobre una posible relación entre el conde y el mayordomo. Aun así, Ciel Phantomhive permaneció casado con la duquesa Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, con la que tubo descendencia. _

_Hay gran variedad de leyendas acerca de este misterioso mayordomo. Según cuentan, Sebastian Michaelis fue y sigue siendo un ser maligno, un demonio que arrastró al conde hacia las tinieblas y hundió a su familia en la oscura maldad. _

_A día de hoy, aún no hay indicios acerca de la muerte de este hombre, no encontraros restos de su cadáver. _

Ciel temblaba desde su asiento al observar la foto en la pantalla.

En ella, se encontraba Sebastian Michaelis junto al joven conde.

En ella estaban Sebastian y el mismo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna.

No estaba solo en la habitación. Observó cómo alguien o _algo _se reflejaba en la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me fui de viaje y acabo de volver. ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Me siento gustosa de contestarlos uno a uno, hacen que mis ganas por continuar la historia aumenten.<em>**


	5. Recuerdos

**Second Meeting**

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos**

Sebastian aguardaba, tal y como lo hacía cada día, a la salida del instituto apoyado en su flamante coche de color negro. Los adolescentes salían del recinto riendo, corriendo y hablando animadamente. Ya ni tan siquiera recordaba cómo había comenzado aquella rutina. El solo iba a recoger a aquel niño, lo invitaba a almorzar y lo acompañaba a casa. Así podía cerciorarse de que cada día que pasaba, el que fue en otro día su amo, estaba… a salvo.

Sebastian sonrió cuando vio aparecer su cabellera oscura entre los alumnos. El chico se acercaba a él con una media sonrisa como cada día pero… ese día era distinto. Algo en él era distinto. Y Sebastian lo supo cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de él. Esa no era la mirada de aquel niño que había cuidado durante todos esos años… Esa era una mirada llena de orgullo. Era la mirada de un conde. Era la mirada de Ciel Phantomhive.

— Hola Sebastian —dijo—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ciel temblaba desde su asiento al observar la foto en la pantalla de su ordenador.<p>

En ella se encontraba Sebastian Michaelis junto al joven conde.

En ella estaban Sebastian y el mismo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna y tembló ligeramente debido a la leve brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta.

Ciel supo que no estaba solo en la habitación al observar cómo alguien o _algo _se reflejaba en el frío cristal del marco de aquella ventana abierta.

— Buenas noches.

Ciel volvió su rostro lleno de miedo para observar al hombre vestido de negro que se encontraba en su habitación.

— Soy William T. Spears —dijo a la vez que se acomodaba sus gafas—, y tú debes de ser Ciel.

Ciel tembló en su asiento.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Por qué esta en mi dormitorio?

— Veras… —continuó— Últimamente hemos notado cierta presencia en tu entorno… No sé si sabes a lo que me refiero.

— No —dijo seriamente.

William suspiró.

— ¿Qué eres? —preguntó el adolescente aun exaltado por el pánico.

— Soy un dios de la muerte.

Impresionado, Ciel expulsó todo el aire encontrado en sus pulmones.

— ¿Voy a morir?

— No —le respondió— Al menos no por ahora.

— Entonces, ¿para qué has venido?

El Shinigami señaló la pantalla del ordenador.

— El es Sebastian Michaelis, la _persona _que has estado frecuentado últimamente.

Ciel enmudeció.

— Y ese —continuó señalando al joven conde—, ese me temo que eres tú.

* * *

><p>— ¿No vas a saludarme como es debido Sebastian? —le preguntó muy seriamente.<p>

Sebastian permaneció en silencio observando con sus ojos carmesís la figura parada en frente suyo.

— ¿No me querías de vuelta? —dijo mostrando una sonrisa amarga— Pues aquí me tienes.

— ¿Dice que soy ese chico que sale en la fotografía? —preguntó el adolescente emitiendo una risita nerviosa— ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a creerme eso?

William respiró frustrado.

— Tú eras Ciel Phantomhive —comenzó leyendo de una libreta extraída de su bolsillo—, un poderoso conde ingles. Debido a ciertas circunstancias Ciel Phantomhive realizó un pacto con el demonio Sebastian Michaelis. El demonio cumpliría su venganza y lo acompañaría a lo largo de toda su vida a cambio del alma del conde.

Ciel guardó silencio aguardando a que aquel hombre continuara.

— Pero algo ocurrió —prosiguió—, el demonio no consumió parte de su alma, y esta quedo libre para ocupar un nuevo cuerpo.

— ¿Me está diciendo que soy esa parte del alma que no consumió? —preguntó atónito.

El Shinigami se acomodó sus gafas por segunda vez en la noche.

— Exacto.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estabas enterado de todo esto? —le preguntó el demonio al Shinigami de pelo rojo que tomaba el té a su lado.<p>

— William me lo contó —dijo con esa faceta seria que solo podía verse en él en momentos cruciales— El le dio la opción a elegir. E hizo lo que eligió.

* * *

><p>— Ahora que sabes lo que ocurrió, y el por qué de esos sueños —continuó William— Puedes elegir entre dos opciones.<p>

— ¿Cuáles? —preguntó Ciel volviendo su mirada de nuevo al adulto.

— La primera —dijo levantado uno de sus dedos— es seguir como hasta ahora. No recordarás nada de mi visita esta noche, todo seguirá la misma rutina. Y la segunda…

El Shinigami suspiró.

— ¿Cuál es la segunda opción?

* * *

><p>Sebastian se adentró en lo que ahora sería su nuevo hogar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó por el largo pasillo. Ya sabía lo que ocurriría, así que cuando vislumbró al que fue en otro día su amo en su sala de estar no se sorprendió en absoluto.<p>

— Bienvenido Sebastian —le dijo con su mirada altiva.

* * *

><p>— La segunda opción es… —dijo— Recuperar cada uno de los recuerdos de tu anterior vida.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡He vuelto! ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Este capítulo me ha quedado bastante corto, pero creo que al ser un capítulo de tensión no podía ser más largo. Este capítulo será clave para el futuro de la historia así que espero que os guste.<strong>

**¡Espero vuestros reviews!**


	6. Soledad

**Second Meeting**

**Capítulo 5: Soledad  
><strong>

Sebastian se adentró en lo que ahora sería su nuevo hogar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó por el largo pasillo. Ya sabía lo que ocurriría, así que cuando vislumbró al que fue en otro día su amo en su sala de estar no se sorprendió en absoluto.

— Bienvenido Sebastian —le dijo con su mirada altiva.

Sebastian suspiró ignorando la mirada azulina del niño.

— ¿Piensas ignorarme cada vez que nos encontremos?

— Así es —respondió sin ánimos—. Tal vez así se canse de perseguirme.

— Tu empezaste —refunfuñó—, cuando aún no entendía quien eras, ¿recuerdas?

El demonio avanzó hasta su habitación sin responderle al adolescente.

— ¿No piensas hablarme?

— No —dijo secamente.

— ¡Quiero respuestas! —gritó el adolescente frustrado.

— Y yo paz y tranquilidad —sonrió mordazmente—, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.

— No me iré hasta que respondas a mis preguntas —dijo Ciel ocupando el mullido sofá del salón.

— Puede esperar sentado entonces —finalizó abandonando la habitación.

* * *

><p>— ¡Will! —llamó el Shinigami de pelo rojo al moreno con un tono de voz dulce— ¡Vamos a dar un paseo!<p>

El moreno se ajustó las gafas son el dedo índice y continuó ojeando el papeleo.

— No puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer.

— ¡Siempre con el trabajo! —lloriqueó— ¡Nunca tienes tiempo para estar conmigo!

Es lógico que no tenga tiempo si tengo que hacer todos los días mi trabajo y el tuyo —respondió aun sin apartar la vista de las hojas—, si hicieras tu trabajo podría pasear tantas veces como quisiera.

Grell recapacitó y suspiró.

— No importa —dijo al fin—, me encanta estar con Will en la oficina.

William emitió una suave risa.

— Prefieres estar encerrado sin hacer nada a hacer tu trabajo y salir más tarde —respondió divertido—. Eres increíble.

Los segundos y los minutos transcurrieron lentamente mientras que William garabateaba sobre aquellas hojas en blanco y Grell le observaba sin apartar su mirada de él.

— ¿Por qué le devolviste los recuerdos a ese niño? —preguntó al fin después de mucho pensarlo.

El Shinigami de pelo negro paró de escribir durante una milésima de segundo, acción que fue notada por el de pelo rojo.

— Creí que no debíamos inmiscuirnos… —prosiguió.

— Por culpa de ese demonio, el niño estaba comenzando a recordar por medio de sueños —respondió con un tono de voz armonioso—. Ese demonio al que tu llamas Sebastian lo acechaba día sí día también, y aunque él negara que deseaba hacer un contrato, realmente lo hubiera hecho en un futuro próximo.

— Pero…

— El ansía su alma, por eso pensé que si aquel niño recuperaba sus recuerdos el demonio lo terminaría repudiando.

William prosiguió observando y pasando las hojas que se encontraban sobre su mesa.

— Lo que no entiendo es por qué no devoro su alma por completo cuando tuvo la ocasión hace siglos —dijo William.

Grell suspiró.

— No lo sé.

* * *

><p>Fue un primero de mes cuando el Shinigami de pelo rojo se decidió a llamar al demonio con la excusa de acordar su cita para tomar el té.<p>

El móvil de Sebastian sonó desde la repisa de color negro que se encontraba junto al sofá donde reposaba Ciel. Fue curioso y divertido para él averiguar que el demonio poseía un teléfono móvil ya que, dada la imagen que aún conservaba de él en el pasado, era extraño verlo utilizando un aparato de comunicación.

Notó como el pequeño teléfono vibraba desde el tercer estante, así que, aprovechando que Sebastian había salido de nuevo sin notar si quiera su presencia, se dispuso a contestar.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Mi querido Sebas-chan! —gritó el pelirrojo a través del auricular produciendo un escalofrío en el adolescente.

Ciel resopló llevándose una mano a la frente.

— Espera… —dijo Grell— ¡Tú no eres Sebas-chan!

— No —respondió Ciel sin muchos ánimos—, él no está. Se olvidó el móvil, o tal vez lo dejo a conciencia, quien sabe.

Hubo un minuto de silencio por parte del Shinigami en el que Ciel maldijo una y otra vez al destino por tener que hablar una vez más con aquel extraño ser.

— ¿Y qué haces en su casa mocoso? —dijo de una vez por todas el dios de la muerte con cierto tono exaltado.

Ciel pensó en la respuesta, y decidió que si el destino le había jugado esa mala pasada, tal vez no le vendría mal divertirse un poco molestando al de ojos verdes.

— Lo estoy acosando —dijo con tono mordaz—, y a él no parece molestarle mucho.

Silencio de nuevo.

— ¡Eres un niño odioso! —gritó al otro lado del auricular.

Ciel rió internamente, pero la diversión le duró poco al observar al demonio a su espalda. El de ojos carmesí le arrebató el teléfono de forma poco elegante.

— Soy yo —dijo con tono seco a la vez que Ciel volvía al sofá mirándolo con odio.

El de ojos azulinos se revolvió en su asiento mientras el demonio hablaba.

—Sí, —le escuchó decir—, está bien. Mañana a las cinco en la cafetería de siempre. Adiós.

Sebastian guardó el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos y, como había hecho todos estos anteriores días, ignoró por completo a Ciel.

— ¿Ahora pasas el tiempo saliendo con Shinigamis? —preguntó Ciel con un tono cargado de odio— Que bajo has caído.

Sebastian abandonó la sala dejando a Ciel en la más fría soledad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡He vuelto! Dije que volvería y así lo he hecho, como ya dije no pienso abandonar el fic, solo me tomo mi tiempo para que la inspiración venga y todos los capítulos sean dignos de leer. <em>**

**_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por leerme!_**

**_Esta vez espero no tardar tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo ^_^_**


	7. Arrepentimiento

**Second Meeting  
><strong>

**Capítulo 6: Arrepentimiento**

Ya casi no recordaba lo que era soñar. Aquella habilidad que poseía una vez cada cientos de años, era algo extraño. Sebastian abandonó la cama, apartando las sábanas de un manotazo, y comenzó a andar. Quien sabe a dónde. Solo necesitaba andar por la que actualmente era su casa.

Observó al pequeño dormitar en uno de los amplios sofás de su salón. Sonrió. Y es que aunque Ciel hubiese crecido en edad, seguía siendo pequeño.

El adolescente se encogió, tal vez de frío, y Sebastian se reclamó a si mismo mentalmente por haberlo tapado con una manta cercana.

Debía ignorarlo tal y como había decidido hacerlo. Aunque esto pareciese imposible.

Avanzó hasta el balcón y observó las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, recordando poco a poco aquel sueño extraño que le había inundado hacía pocos minutos. Y aunque fuese un sueño, también podía llamarlo recuerdo. Pues lo recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido hacía pocos días, aunque lo cierto era que ya hacía siglos de eso.

Recordaba como, tras aquel fatídico viaje en barco, tras aquel suceso inoportuno que casi le cuesta la vida al pasado mayordomo, su joven amo le miraba con sus grandes ojos brillantes llenos de emociones pero ausentes de lágrimas. Recordó como había agarrado la parte trasera de su traje, tal y como lo hizo la primera vez que se conocieron. Recordó como el pequeño se fue acercando poco a poco hasta rodearlo con sus brazos. Recordó como dijo "por favor, no me dejes". Y recordó finalmente, como en un arrebato, poco digno de un demonio de su alcurnia, lo había elevado en volandas y arrastrado hasta la habitación más cercana.

Se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido esa noche durante siglos. Aún ahora se arrepentía. Y, sobretodo, se arrepentía de como a esa noche le habían sucedido muchas otras.

Suspiró resignado y fijo su vista de nuevo en el pequeño adolescente evocando otros tiempos.

Odiaba esto.

Llovía.

* * *

><p>— ¿Piensas hablarme de una vez? —le dijo Ciel horas más tarde.<p>

Había amanecido sin que él lo hubiese notado en aquel balcón, pensando.

— No lo sé.

— Esto es absurdo —dijo medio sonriendo.

— Un poco —respondió a su vez con otra sonrisa.

Ciel toco la barandilla del elevado balcón, tocando las gotitas que había dejado atrás la lluvia.

— Juguemos a algo —dijo.

Sebastian lo miró medio extrañado.

— Verdad o mentira —continuó—, así podremos saber lo que piensa el otro sin necesidad de entablar una conversación seria.

El demonio enmudeció durante unos segundos, recapacitando sobre la situación.

— Me parece bien.

El adolescente sonrió orgulloso de que su plan diese resultado.

— Empiezo yo —dijo, Sebastian avanzó hasta la sala de estar, tomando asiento. El juego iba para largo.

— Te escucho.

Ciel pensó detenidamente su pregunta.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste la primera vez que nos encontramos?

Sebastian sonreía.

— Aburrimiento.

— Mentiroso —Ciel tomó asiento frente de él con una sonrisa mordaz.

— Mi turno —dijo el demonio— ¿Es cierto que recuerdas todo lo ocurrido en tu anterior vida?

— Sí.

Sebastian apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

— ¿Verdad o mentira, Sebastian?

— Verdad, es de lógica que lo recuerda todo, si no... no estaría aquí —susurró.

— Cierto —Ciel sonrió— Mi turno. ¿Es verdad que sales con ese shinigami?

Sebastian rió.

— ¿Salir? ¿En qué sentido de la palabra?

— En el sentido amoroso.

— ¿De verdad me cree capaz de eso? —Sebastian hizo una mueca de asco— ¡Claro que no!

Ahora era Ciel el que reía.

— Debe de ser verdad por tu cara —continuó riendo.

— ¿Se ha sentido celoso por _salir_ con otra persona que no fuese usted? —Sebastian sonrió socarronamente.

Ciel ya no reía.

— ¡Cla-claro que no!

— Mentiroso.

— Me toca —dijo Ciel minutos más tarde, tras un pesado silencio— ¿Me has echado de menos, aunque solo sea un poquito?

Sebastian reflexionó en silencio, preguntándose a si mismo que responder. Ni el mismo lo sabía.

— Sí —dijo al fin.

El adolescente apartó su mirada en silencio.

— ¿Verdad o mentira, joven amo?

— No me llames así —susurró frustrado— Ni siquiera lo sé, no se si mientes o no.

El de ojos rojos continuó.

— Eso significa que tengo dos turnos —sonrió—, así que mi pregunta es... ¿Disfrutaba acostándose conmigo?

Ciel abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrojándose un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba. Había creído que eso sería un tema tabú. Odiaba equivocarse.

El adolescente tartamudeo sin saber que responder.

— ¡No! —dijo.

— ¡Mentiroso! —le respondió Sebastian, disfrutando de la situación.

Ciel se acurrucó en el sofá avergonzado.

— Me toca de nuevo, joven amo.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

— Mi pregunta es: ¿Estaría dispuesto a acostarse conmigo otra vez?

Sebastian sonreía satisfecho. Ciel respiraba abochornado observando las brillantes losetas del suelo de aquella habitación, maldiciendose internamente por haber comenzado ese juego. Ya debería saber que no era recomendable jugar con demonios.

— ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

Ciel dirigió su mirada azulina a la rojiza por una milésima de segundo, y hubiera jurado que algo en el interior de ambos hacía _click_, porque sin saber quién había dado el primer paso, ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro, devorándose con los labios y descubriendo tiempos pasados, y tiempos futuros.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —cuestionó el demonio de ojos rojos separándose por una milésima de segundo de aquellos labios que ya había degustado hace siglos.

Y, misteriosamente, esta vez no se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡No me he muerto! ¡Sigo viva yo y mis fanfics! <em>**

**_Como ya dije, ninguno de mis fics va a quedarse sin continuación, porque todos están planeados desde hace mucho tiempo y sé lo odioso que es que un fic que te gusta no se continue. _**

**_Más tarde o más temprano voy a continuarlos todos, así que espero vuestra paciencia, y por supuesto vuestros reviews ya que son mi inspiración. _**

**_¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!_**


	8. Muerte

**Second Meeting**

**Capítulo 7: Muerte**

Podía notar como cada uno de los recuerdos pasados envolvían su cuerpo cada vez que el demonio acariciaba una parte de su anatomía.

Todo era tan cercano, tan real y tan vivido que Ciel no podía evitar gemir cada vez que él lo tocaba. Ya comprendía por qué había actuado así en su anterior vida. Comprendía por qué había engañado cruelmente a su esposa con su mayordomo, aunque la amara profundamente. Comprendía por qué había corrido el riesgo de ser descubiertos, no una, si no cientos de veces en su despacho. O en su habitación. O en la de su sirviente. O en la cocina. O en el baño.

— ¿Qué? —Sebastian enarcó una ceja, molesto— ¿Por qué te ríes?

— Solo recordaba —dijo divertido.

— ¿Qué puedes estar recordando, que sea tan importante, en este preciso momento?

Ciel le dirigió una mirada aún divertida.

— Es raro que no nos descubriesen —dijo.

— ¿Hace siglos? —ahora comprendía la situación.

— No éramos muy discretos —rió.

Sebastian continuó lamiendo el cuello del chico. Momentos más tarde, abandonó su labor y dijo:

— En realidad creo que todos lo sabían, el tartamudeo de Bard y los sonrojos de Maylene los delataban.

El demonio lo miró pícaramente. Ciel soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

* * *

><p>Los demonios no acostumbraban a soñar, así como tampoco acostumbraban a dormir. Pero dado que a veces, y como bien había dicho él hace siglos, podían permitirse el <em>gusto<em> de dormir, también podían permitirse el de soñar.

Sebastian soñaba en pocas ocasiones, y por eso se había extrañado notablemente cuando otro sueño se apoderó de él aquella noche.

Este no era un recuerdo como el anterior, no era algo que había ocurrido. En este sueño Sebastian observaba con tristeza el cambio de tonalidad en los ojos de su joven amo, observando como aquel bellísimo azul se convertía poco a poco en un color rojo sangre.

_— Ahora somos iguales, Sebastian _—le había dicho el niño.

Sebastian bajó su mirada, intentando evitar la rojiza del chico.

_— Tal vez siempre debió ser así _—continuó el Conde.

Observó con tristeza sus ropajes negros, sin saber muy bien que decir, por primera vez en su larga vida.

_— ¿Tú no lo crees así, Sebastian?_

El demonio se incorporó sobresaltado, despertando de aquel sueño horrible y volviendo a la realidad en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le dijo Ciel, quien se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

El adolescente lo inspeccionó con la mirada aún somnolienta.

— He tenido un sueño —confesó tras mucho meditar.

— ¿Una pesadilla?

— No lo sé.

Sebastian volvió a recostarse en la almohada, volviendo su mirada hacia el chico.

— Tus ojos son azules —dijo con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ciel, altamente extrañado por aquella frase que, al menos para él, no tenía ningún sentido.

— Sí —dijo, acercándose a él y depositando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros—, solo vuelve a dormir.

Ciel suspiró.

— No creo que pueda —susurró con una media sonrisa antes de que el demonio se le abalanzara por segunda vez en la noche.

* * *

><p>— Hoy era cuando tú y ese ridículo Shinigami habíais quedado para tomar te, ¿no? —cuestionó Ciel casi refunfuñando.<p>

— Sí —dijo el mayor con una sonrisa picara—, ¿te molesta?

— ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?

Sebastian soltó una pequeña risa mientras se acercaba al perchero recogiendo su chaqueta dispuesto a ponérsela. No por necesidad ni frio, solo por la simple tarea de aparentar ser humano.

— Te traeré un trozo de pastel como disculpa —le dijo antes de salir del domicilio.

* * *

><p>Grell repiqueteaba en la mesita de la tetería con sus largas uñas de color rojo.<p>

Sabía que debía decirle lo que ocurría al demonio, que este no le perdonaría jamás si no lo hacía. Pero nadie dijo que fuese fácil.

Maldecía en voz baja a William una y otra vez por no habérselo ocultado, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que si se lo había dicho era justamente para que no se lo ocultara a Sebastian y que este supiera aquella información.

Tembló de forma considerada al escuchar la campanita de la puerta de la tetería y observar como el hombre se acercaba a la mesa.

— ¿Por qué hiperventilas? —preguntó extrañado tomando asiento con una sonrisa en su rostro— Creía que esa fase ya había pasado hace años.

— No bromees —lloriqueó.

El demonio volvió su rostro hacia la camarera para comunicarle su orden.

— Tengo algo que decirte, es importante —anunció el pelirrojo una vez que esta se hubo ido.

— Por favor, no te me declares otra vez.

— ¡Que no es eso! —gritó frustrado— Además, ¡sabes que al único que quiero realmente es a Will!

El Shinigami puso sobre la mesa una carpeta llena de papeles y buscó rápidamente uno en particular a la vez que observaba la sonrisa del hombre.

— ¿Qué son esos papeles?—preguntó el moreno.

— Es mi trabajo como Shinigami.

— ¿Y por qué me lo muestras?

— Lee —el de ojos verdes señaló con un dedo uno de líneas impresas.

Sebastian resopló aún sin comprender la situación y se dispuso a leer aquello que el Shinigami le mostraba.

— ¿Qué coño es esto? —dijo momentos más tarde con furia— Debe de estar equivocado.

— Will nunca se equivoca —dijo angustiado—. Ese niño morirá dentro de tres días, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Capítulo siete subido! Entramos en la recta final del fanfic, ya solo le quedan dos capítulos y un pequeño epílogo. Espero que no os decepciones el final. <em>

_P.D: Necesito una beta reader (alguien que compruebe los capítulos antes de publicarlos y que examine la ortografía y demás fallitos), así que si tienes ganas y tiempo, por favor házmelo saber._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
